


That Night

by marshmallowfluffiness



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowfluffiness/pseuds/marshmallowfluffiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set s2e4 when Hardy and Miller share a bed, things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, as you can see I have loaded myself with ideas and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read my previous work (more coming tomorrow) and who has kudosed it or whatever it means alot. This story is only a quick one  
> but my brain started thinking Broadchurch so this is what you get. It's not shippy unless you are rude minded or annything. And finally yes, until my laptop is fixed or my tablet decides to charge I'm still using my phone so please excuse my poor spelling and grammer, I really need to fix my phone screen. I hope you enjoy.

Hardy is sat on the edge of the bed waiting fir Ellie to come back from the vending machine down the hallway. She's been gone for a while but he decides to let her be. She has driven for hours and now needs to sleep, but so does he. Hardy hasn't slept properly for years, always waking up with a start choking. 

Alone brewing with his thoughts is not a good thing for him so he is relieved when Ellie returns half an hour later.

"I don't recall the it taking forty minutes to go to the hall and back," he jokes.

"Went for a walk," she replies. She is looking worse than him which os not an easy feat to complete. He wants to congratulate her for this achievement. Right, Hardy thinks, it is one of those days again.

"Are you alright?" He finally asks.

"I'm fine apart from the fact my husband is a paedophile, my son refuses to talk to me and my whole life has gone to shit!" She yells as a response.

"I was only asking, maybe you should get an early night then."

"NO! If anyone needs an early night it's you! Your the one that always looks like shit!"

"Stop fussing over me! You're not my mother!" 

"You're also too much of a whimp to get the operation that will save your life," she emphasis the last words which ring in his ears. He rubs the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. 

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I am getting the operation next week, on Tuesday," he says so calmly that it worries him. She stares at him long and hard. 

"You're right, I need an early night." 

She goes into the bathroom to get changed and returns to find him laying on the bed with his head resting on the headboard, arms folded. Hardy regrets telling her about his operation but felt he should at the time. Now look where that's got him. She slides into bed next to him and gets under the covers. She turns out her bedside light and he turns out his. 

"Hardy.."

"You think your the only one that has had their life gone to shit?" 

"I never thought that, I'm sorry Alec." 

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does! I shouldn't have yelled at you. I feel awful!" It's true she does feel awful for slagging him off to Lucy as a whimp when he actually wasn't. He settles himself down with his head on the pillow facing the opposite way to Ellie. She can tell she has upset him and he's trying not to show it. Hardy always does that to hide his feelings. She decides to press him further on the matter. "Does it hurt?" He rolls over onto his back and looks at her. "Does what hurt?" He knows exactly what she means but he wants her to clarify. "Your heart, does it hurt?" He doesn't answer. She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it. "Yes," Hardy answers after a minute of awkward silence. She is amazed he responded, she never expected him to. "When did you first find out about it?" Ellie asks. She knows he won't tell her, she sees him everyday but knows nothing about him. Hardy's answer makes her feel dumbfounded. "I was at the station in Sandbrook and I kept feeling dizzy on and off for months. I went to Daisy's school to pick her up and she decided she wanted to play football when she got home and wanted me to play." Ellie can't picture Hardy playing football but then again... "So being a good dad I thouht I should. We raced down a field and she outstripped me by yards. I thought I was out of shape but I kept running anyway. After tea that night we were watching a film and I went all pale and dizzy. I got up to get some fresh air and collapsed right in front of her," Hardy can't go on. He can feel himself tearing up and Ellie sits up in bed and can feel herself tearing up. Hardy sits up and puts his head in his hands. Ellie puts a hand around his shoulders, no one should have to go through that in front of their own child. She can't tell if he is crying or not but she knows she is on his behalf. She puts her other hand over his heart and can feel it's erratic beat. It should worry her that his pulse is threaded this much but it doesn't. After a while Hardy resumes his story. "Daisy watched as I died in front of her and no child should have to see that. Tess was out until seven and got home seconds after I'd collapsed to find a panicked twelve year old crying her eyes out and a man taking his dying breaths. The next day I found out I had servere heart arrhythmia and would need to be on medication for the rest of my life." Ellie didn't know what to say. She is utterly speechless...


End file.
